


Primeiro encontro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas nunca tinham tido um encontro de verdade.





	Primeiro encontro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629659) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 21 - first date (primeiro encontro).

“Você quer sair para jantar?” Barbara perguntou, sem erguer a cabeça. “Como um encontro de verdade?”

Ela disse isso sem pensar, mesmo que tivesse pensado sobre isso muitas vezes antes. Por mais estranho que fosse, nunca tinham tido um encontro de verdade, e depois de tantos anos, era esquisito perguntar pela primeira vez.

“Achei que a gente não fizesse encontros,” Tabitha disse, passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Barbara.

“Poderia ser nosso primeiro encontro,” ela disse, quase envergonhada.

Não deveria ter dito nada, toda a situação já era ridícula, chamar Tabitha para um encontro com a cabeça no colo dela, ambas nuas, o sabor de Tabitha ainda nos seus lábios, ela não precisava piorar a situação dizendo que era um primeiro encontro, mesmo que nunca tivessem tido um antes.

“Não gosto de encontros, mas acho que por você posso sair para jantar. Nós precisamos comer, afinal.”

“Que romântico.”

“Bem, foi você que decidiu que a gente precisava de um encontro depois de dormirmos juntas por anos.”

Barbara não tinha uma boa resposta para isso. Era verdade, afinal. Então talvez seu relacionamento não fosse o mais normal, mas ela ainda o adorava.


End file.
